gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep by Adele (John Legend a cappella version), ''is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung in the auditorium by Jesse and Rachel with the A/V Club. Lyrics '''Rachel:' There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark Jesse (With the A/V Club harmonizing): Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare See how I'll leave With every piece of you, Don't underestimate The things that I will do, There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse and Rachel (A/V club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel (With the A/V Club harmonizing): Baby, I have No story to be told, But I've heard one on you And it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' A home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse (With the A/V Club harmonizing): The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse and Rachel (A/V club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it Jesse (With the A/V Club harmonizing): With a beating Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel (With the A/V Club harmonizing): Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse (With the A/V Club harmonizing): Turn my sorrow Into treasured gold, Rachel (With the A/V Club harmonizing): You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse and Rachel (A/V club): (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) ('Jesse: '''Eh!) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Trivia *They sang this in a cappella, with the AV club harmonizing and singing back-ups. This is the first a cappella song on Glee that is not sung by The Warblers. The other one is ''How Will I Know in Season 3. Gallery Rolling in the deep.png Rollinginthedeep1 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep2 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep3 jesse.png Rollinginthedeep4 racheljesse.png Rollinginthedeep5 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep6 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep7 racheljesse.png RITD St.berry.gif JesseStRolling.png Tumblr mkyga95eMY1qc9onoo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two